Talk:Gin Ichimaru (Ten Tails)
Gin pwned this chapter! I hope he really has killed Aizen. If he does, Kubo has my respect. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed Indeed. He has finally turned Bleach back on the right path. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Amen. His Bankai is way better than I thought. I thought more extension and retraction was stupid, but Kubo proved me wrong. Watch Gin become the true main antagonist. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yas. His Bankai is pretty much a physical Kyoka Suigetsu. Once you get hit, its over. Watch me pwn in the Tournament >:D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Hahahaha. Also, Kyoka Suigetsu's weakness is so retarded. I spent most of my time since I started Bleach trying to think of this super complex way to avoid it...and all you have to do is touch the blade >_< Also I hope you didn't get offended by what I said about the chat. I wasn't implying it's entire userbase. You know who I have problems with, and that is who I was talking about. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Kubo pulled that outta his ass >_> He thought we wouldn't remember the weakness to Tosen's Bankai which was... GRABBING THE BLADE. SOUND FAMILIAR? HURRHURR DX< Also, no worries. No offense was felt during the exchange of discussion. :3 --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : I'm surprised Kubo still has an @$$ after everything he's already pulled out of it xD ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 01:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Kinda Kinda wanna fight Gin. not sure why--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 01:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Aizen has too much power to be destroyed by something like that, he's still alive :better not be--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 01:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Complaint I have a complaint about his Hollowfication. IT LACKS CERO! Why?? There can NEVER be too much Cero!--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 23:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :.... *puts on gloves, swinging bat behind Aha* Just say the word, Ten, just say the word... --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Gin doesn't seem to be the type to use Cero to me. He seems more like a Bala type. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 23:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: @ Sei, "The word" xD ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 23:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) >:D *slams the bat into Aha's head* --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) - .- *punches Seireitou in the face, shattering his nose* Guess your right Ten, but it's hard to imagine Hollowfication without Cero *shudders*--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 23:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC)